


Cobalt Ruby Smut Collection

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, some choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: A collection of smut snippets that I write for Marion Lavorre and Dairon
Relationships: Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are only suggested to me via the cobalt ruby server or of my own will

Marion growled into Dairon's neck, sinking her fangs there ever so slightly. Never enough to hurt them, not anymore than they wanted but just enough to remind them who they belonged to. That no matter what the two of them did during their jobs, during the time that they were apart that Dairon was  _ hers _ . She didn't care how much she had to remind them or how hard and deep she had to fuck them in order to remind them. 

From the sounds they were making, it seemed like they didn't mind being pinned down under her, or the fact that Marion was just a little rougher with the strap on between her legs than was normal. "I saw you flirting with that woman today." She murmured, another harsh thrust getting a groan from the elf underneath her. "I know, it was for information but I couldn't help it. You're  _ mine _ and I intend on making sure you remember that even after you leave this room tomorrow." More bites followed, everywhere that Marion could reach without being dislodged from inside of Dairon who was more than turned on and gasping for air that just kept getting punched from her lungs with every new thrust. 

Dairon's back arched up as Marion marked over their chest, kissing each new bruise that would follow gently and reverently. If they'd known that professional flirting would get them properly railed by their girlfriend, then they might have just done it sooner. They were far from complaining about the rough treatment as noises that would normally be embarrassing left their lips, encouraging Marion above her. 

"Fuck, don't- stop." They managed to moan before a kiss swallowed the next noise that was pulled from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion's a little tied up and she's wholly Dairon's

There may have been a great deal of people who could claim that they had sex with Marion Lavorre, the Ruby of the Sea but there were few, if anyone really, who got to call her theirs. 

Expositor Dairon, senior member of the Cobalt Soul and all around badass got the honor, the pleasure of saying that Marion was their partner, their girlfriend and the one woman who had managed to open up a new side to them that had been lying in wait for the perfect person to come in and awaken that side of them. The side that had Marion’s arms tied up behind her back, that had her kneeling on the floor in front of them with her tail lashing from side to side as she gazed up at Dairon with a placid kind of lust that turned them on further. 

They tangled one of their hands through Marion’s hair, gently tugging her forward and softly groaning at her eagerness to taste Dairon’s arousal that had built up during the time it took her to strip and then tie the beautiful tiefling in front of her up. The first contact of that talented tongue almost made them break apart before they even got started, “Good girl.” They said and got a small whimper against their center. “Gods, you are the most perfect woman I’ve ever met-” A pause as Marion worked a little harder, angling her head to press further into her partner, “and you’re mine.” 

Dairon saw the effect of their words in real time, a thrill shooting through her as Marion melted against her and becoming just a little more placid in posture all the while her tongue and lips stayed insistent against their core.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of pace, Dairon's tied up and enjoys a light spanking

It wasn’t often that Dairon let themselves be completely at the mercy of another living being, once in her youth she allowed someone like that in but afterwards, it had taken years for them to be able to surrender completely ever again. 

Luckily, Marion seemed like the perfect woman to start with, allowing themself to be pushed down on their hands and knees, blindfolded, completely at her mercy. They strained their hearing, waiting almost impatiently for what was coming next because they knew that Marion had had ideas for what to do when Dairon finally submitted to her touch, but they still didn’t exactly know what was coming. Oddly enough though, she only felt excitement and was turned on beyond belief at the trust she shared with Marion so she wasn’t feeling uncomfortable or even out of place. 

That ease of feeling made her relax enough that she was unprepared by the  _ slap _ that followed quickly behind their muscles relaxing fully. Dairon’s voice cracked with the force of her moan even if the slap hadn’t been more than a brush against their ass, lightning quick and a suggestion of more to come. They wished they could see Marion, could see what her next move would be but they knew that Marion’s tail had always been wicked and devious so they really only had themselves to blame. 

Another noise was wrenched from their chest as more rapid slaps followed, not enough to hurt but enough to sting and that in of itself was far more pleasurable than it had any right to be. Every sensation was heightened now due to the heated flesh of their ass, nothing felt too much, on the contrary, it all felt perfect, exactly where they wanted to be. 

At the mercy of the Ruby of the Sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some choking, very light

Dairon rolled their hips down onto Marion’s face, arching backwards with their iron grip on her horns the only thing to keep them steady as a talented tongue coaxed more arousal out of them. Strong fingers kneaded her ass, helping with keeping them upright and grounded even as Marion threatened to throw them over the edge, sending them floating into an alternate plane due to just how fucking  _ good _ she felt. 

“Marion-” Their words were cut off, Marion’s tail wrapping around their throat and hooded golden eyes stared up at them, gauging their reaction. A grin pressed against their core when she noticed that it only made them even wetter, something that Marion didn’t mind in the slightest as her sucking and licking got more fervent. 

That delightful tongue slipped inside Darion and they fell forward, still holding onto Marion’s face but now rutting down full and proper onto the woman below. Marion made no complaints, only getting a little sloppier with her tongue and her tail tightening very slightly around Dairon’s throat, sending delicious pleasure rippling through them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex

“Sex in a car rarely ends up going well.” Dairon mused but still did not stop Marion from straddling their lap, chuckling as she glared down at them before yanking them into a messy kiss. They didn’t resist but instead, sighed and slipped their hands up Marion’s skirt. Instead of meeting lacey panties like they’d expected, their fingers touched warm thighs and then wet heat.

Marion groaned, grinding down onto their probing fingers and shaking the car ever so slightly with the force of her motions. “I didn’t want anything in the way.” She panted against Dairon’s ear, turned on and having been so for awhile. “Please, darling, I need you.” One of her own hands drifted down to where the bulge of the strapon hidden under their sweatpants was, curling her fingers over it and giving it a slight awkward pump that achieved its intended effectiveness. 

A little bit of shuffling made the toy spring free of its confines and Marion wasted no time in slicking it up with a small packet of lube that had been in her skirt pocket before lining the tip of it up with her entrance and sinking down with a soft, content sigh. “Gods, I needed this.” She said, moving ever so gently so as to not bounce the car too much even if they were in a rather secluded spot for the time being. 

Dairon clutched at Marion’s hips tightly, the toy hitting them in such a delicious way that they wouldn’t take long either especially after having to see the show their wife had put on earlier when she got bored and needed something to do with her hands. The image of Marion Lavorre touching herself on a long car ride, under her dress, would forever be seared into their mind.

“Fuck, I think I did to.” Dairon pushed up into harder, forcing a pleased gasp from Marion’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gross misuse of the magical sending spell"

Dairon felt a sweat unrelated to the training break out over their skin and they missed a punch as a message wormed its way into their head that was definitely the handiwork of their girlfriend. Even if they weren’t together physically, Marion seemed to still have ways of flustering Dairon with what was definitely a gross misuse of the powers of magic. 

They missed a kick on the training dummy when a little message of, “Dairon, darling, I wish you were here so I could have your hands on me instead of my own. But, this will do.” They could feel themself space out ever so slightly at the breathy message that was perfectly punctuated with moans. They couldn’t afford to respond right now, not when they were in the middle of attempting to exercise. 

They saw their protege, Beauregard at the same time Marion sent another message, this time it was one about exactly where her fingers had just pressed into and they would never, not ever, admit to fleeing the training room to take this somewhere a little more private.


End file.
